


the beating of our hearts is the only sound

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: Five is unsure of exactly when he became fixated on Vanya's heartbeat.He swore he heard her heart beating in the distance in the aftermath of the apocalypse.





	the beating of our hearts is the only sound

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slowly working on this little fic for like a month and i finally feel like it's worthy to post. I started a new job so my time for writing has become a bit smaller but I was determined to finish this. I just kept thinking about Five being a bit obsessed with Vanya's heartbeat and how it's like the only thing that soothes him when he's feeling anxious.
> 
> Title from 'I Think We're Alone Now' but I actually only listened to 'Bella Donna' by Stevie Nicks while I was writing

Five is unsure of exactly when he became fixated on Vanya's heartbeat but he knows it started long enough ago that it's become the only thing that could calm him down at a moment's notice. The steady beat of it soothed him beyond any logical reason. So much so that in the apocalyptic future he'd nearly driven himself mad trying to find her body just so he'd have confirmation that her heartbeat was well and truly gone.

He never found her. He never buried her.

He had grieved and grieved, the knowledge that she was dead somewhere and he hadn't been there to say goodbye haunted him.

He swore he heard her heart beating in the distance in the aftermath of the apocalypse.

He remembers after certain training sessions with Dad, jumping every which way he demanded, until Five exerted himself into near exhaustion. He remembers feeling dizzy and disoriented, unsure of his movements. He remembers Vanya placing her warm hands over his shaking ones, the steady thrum of her pulse keeping him in the present. Thoughts of throwing himself into her arms just to hear her heartbeat up close leaving him speechless.

Now that he has a body that matches his siblings, matches Vanya's, Five finds himself constantly touching her. He loves to nuzzle up to her and press his face into her hair, breath the sweet scent in. He loves to press kisses to her throat and the corner of her mouth. He even loves the little wrinkle she gets in her forehead every time he does it.

Vanya may blush and sigh but he knew for a fact she enjoyed his hands roaming her body, the feel of his lips on a sensitive patch of her skin, even when they weren't alone. She would grip the sleeve of his shirt or kiss him quickly. Sometimes he'd be able to convince her to give in to a more enthusiastic kiss before she'd dart away.

Yet there are still times when Five becomes lost in his own mind, remembering all those years he spent alone. He finally has his family back but the fear doesn't fully leave. He had fought so long and hard, to get back, to be here in this moment with the most important person to him. But still, he feels like he's walking a tightrope and one day soon he'll go tumbling down and be left with nothing once again.

The only grounding thing is the feel of Vanya against him. Her heartbeat both a comfort and a beacon. A tangible remember that she is alive and with him.

So he'll lay on her chest and allow the strong thrum of her heartbeat to lull him to unconsciousness. Vanya never complains about his obsessive need to touch her, to feel her pulse, to listen to her heartbeat. She simply pets his hair and reads a book, sometimes humming softly.

It is still dark out when Five rouses from a surprisingly deep sleep. Vanya is snoring lightly above him. The sound welcomed and familiar. She shifts a little in her sleep but Five doesn't give up his grip on her hips. He watches her for a moment before lifting himself up a little so he can plant a few kisses along her collarbone. Turning his head to the side just to watch her even breaths. There's a ghost of a smile on her lips and Five feels his heart seize with love for her. He presses another kiss to the hollow of her throat, a small sigh escaping her mouth. With a mischievous smirk, Five takes a calculated chance and gently kisses her chin.

Vanya's become a light sleeper now that she's no longer on a heavy sedative. Resisting the urge to nuzzle more fervently at her neck, Five watches as she slowly wakes from a dream. Her nose crinkles and her eyes flutter a few times before opening.

Five is leaning over her, arms braced on her sides, far enough away so he can look at her and she can wriggle away if her dreams had been the torturous kind.

A gentle hand comes up to cup his cheek. "Five?" Vanya mumbles.

He wants to reply, wants to reassure her he's fine, but the anxiety has rendered him mute. Vanya knows him well enough to notice he is unable to speak at the moment.

He keeps his eyes on her as he kisses her palm.

It breaks something in him the way Vanya tilts her head and brushes her thumb along his jaw.

"I'm here," her voice is so quiet, so soft.

Five releases a shuddering breath.

Falling forward he captures Vanya's mouth in a fierce kiss. It's desperate and possessive, but Five doesn't care because it's _Vanya_ and she's here, alive, _with him_.

They're both panting when they break apart.

He bends his head to kiss her neck. She moans, her hands gripping his hair.

He mouths at her pulse, feels it jump at his attentions. A rush of hot desire builds in his stomach. His teeth scrape her throat and he feels her nail dig into his scalp.

Vanya gasps when he nips a particular sensitive area under her jaw. Pulling away from her is a bit torturous when all Five really wants to do is wrap himself around her and hold on tight.

He opens his mouth to speak but words stay lodged in his throat.

She gives him a sleepy smile and presses her hand to his chest, right over his heart. It speed ups a little at the gesture. Five can see the concern and love in her eyes.

Five may not be able to voice his appreciation out loud to Vanya currently. Sometimes the love he had for her felt almost too much for his body, and even the slightest movement would have it bursting out. But he knew she understood; she has always understood him.

He lies back down, buries his head against her chest once more to listen to her beating heart.

She pulls him closer. Her hands roam over his shoulders, his back and eventually come to rest in his hair.

While Vanya lazily cards her fingers through his dark strands, Five focuses on the sound of her steady beating heart, his favorite music.


End file.
